The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Internet has spawned a host of busy social networking platforms. A typical social networking website graphical user interface (GUI) has a personal profile page with personal information and interests of a user, and is used to browse the social network member's information and contacts. Another user can initiate a communication by leaving messages or comments on the user's profile page.